Back for the Summer
by CarsonJadeWilliams
Summary: It's been four years since Mabel and Dipper Pines first came to Gravity Falls, Oregon. Now they are back for another crazy summer, from vampires to gnomes, they'll be in for quite a ride. But when the summer is over will they be able to leave for a second time?
1. Prologue

"Last call for Gravity Falls Oregon!" a dull voice sounded throughout a bus stopped at a vacant bus stop.

Two suitcases thumped to the floor, and together they rolled to the front of the bus. Two teenagers, accompanying the two suitcases, stepped off the bus and took a look down the sidewalk at the town that lay before them.

The first teenager was a girl, she had waist-length brown hair, a sweater wrapped around her waist, and a bright expression gleaming on her face. The other was a boy, wearing a large red flannel and jeans, he surveyed the town with a serious expression through a pair of thick wire frame glasses. The two were twins, and although the town ahead of them looked deserted and strange to the common eye, they were all too familiar with this place called Gravity Falls.

The twins gave each other a knowing smile, and slowly began their way down the familiar path, to a place where they had shared an amazing, yet terrifying, summer. On the outskirts of the town, right at the edge of the woods, lay their home away from home, the Mystery Shack.

To the twins, the walk felt like an eternity. It seemed like only yesterday that they had defeated Bill Cipher and returned to California. Yet here they were, four years later, returning to the place that had given them countless nightmares and therapy sessions. It was certainly nervewracking coming back, but to them, that didn't matter.

Before they realized the twins had stepped foot on the entryway of the house, without hesitating they walked straight inside. The house had a familiar feeling to it as if it hadn't changed at all in the last four years. That was impossible of course, everything had changed. Stan and Ford were off exploring the world on their ship, the Stan o' War II, Soos was now running the mystery shack with his girlfriend, Melody, and Wendy... well, she was off at college with her fiance. Still, the house sent them back to when they were only twelve years old, it felt good to be back.

The two stood in the front hallway and looked around the house, a sadness was beginning to form in the girl's stomach, but it was interrupted by her brother's voice.

"Mabel... we're home." Dipper said.

Mabel looked around the shack and her sadness slowly dissolved away, "Yeah... we are."


	2. Chapter One: An Unexpected Friend

Once Dipper and Mabel had found Soos and Melody, they talked for an hour or so, until they decided to take their things up to their old room.

The attic looked exactly the same, the twin beds were still shoved against the wall, Mabel's art supplies were piling up in the trash can, and Dippers stash of broken pens was shoved under the bed. It was perfect.

The two stood there for a second, breathing in the scent of the musty attic until Mabel dropped her suitcase to the ground, making Dipper jump on to the bed and a cloud of dust fly everywhere.

Mabel began the task of making up her side of the room, she pulled out bedsheets and thick blankets. In twenty minutes she had finished her half and was sitting on her bed setting down a few pictures on the nightstand.

When Mabel finally looked up from her work, she found Dipper, sitting on his empty bed looking at the floor.

"Hey, what's wrong bro-bro?" Mabel jumped from her bed to Dipper's, sending another cloud of dust into the air.

"I don't know… I guess… after we had been gone for a while, I didn't think we would ever come back… and being here brings back some bad memories," Dipper sighed.

Mabel nodded and came to sit down next to her brother, "He's gone Dipper, we don't have to worry about anything. Besides, anything weird here we've already dealt with before, there's nothing new here!"

Dipper smiled and finally stood up from his bed, "You're right, thanks. Now come on, let's hurry up and finish, I want to see the rest of the town."

"You're the one that needs to hurry up!" Mabel yelped, as she jumped back to her bed.

Dipper rolled his eyes, and with a smile on his face, began setting up his side of the room. Since Mabel had finished, the two tag-teamed decorating their old room, until it was finally finished.

The two looked over their old room with an odd sense of comfort, a beautifully nostalgic feeling rushed over the two of them. It was unusual to see the room they had once spent the summer in. An amazing, terrifying summer, but in a way, it was like a missing piece was now restored to them.

Mabel smiled and dragged her brother down the stairs, into the kitchen. Soos and Melody were sitting at the kitchen table eating from a plate of sandwiches. When the two saw Mabel they offered her a seat at the table, which she obliged.

"Would you like a sandwich?" Melody asked her, "I didn't know you were coming, so I only made a few, but I can always make more!"

"Oh, no thank you, Melody! Dipper and I are heading into town today. It's been so long since we've seen everything, it'll be good to walk around too. Do you guys need anything from town?" Mabel asked.

"Oh yes, I made a list yesterday morning, let me grab it for you!" Melody recalled as she ran to the other room, "When are you planning on heading back?"

"Maybe around six?" Dipper estimated.

Mabel nodded as Dipper took a seat at the table. The four of them made plans and Melody gave Mabel the shopping list, and with that, the twins headed out to town and began their day.

Not much had changed, Gravity Falls was still the odd little town it had been four years ago. The twins began their day out by making a rough plan, starting with lunch at Greasy's Diner and ending at the grocery store for Melody.

Greasy's Diner hadn't changed at all. The food was how it had always been, greasy, and that's how people liked it.

Dipper and Mabel stepped in, the bell on the door ringing as they did, and seated themselves at one of the booths by a window. They struck up a conversation about the food while they waited for the waitress to take their order.

"What can I get for you?" the familiar voice of the waitress sounded above them.

The twins turned to find none other than Pacifica Northwest by their table, looking down at her pen and paper.

"Pacifica?" Dipper said, shocked to see her standing right there.

The two had made plans to go see some of their old friends, but they hadn't intended to see her so suddenly.

Pacifica looked up and her jaw practically dropped to the floor, as did her pen and paper.

"You guys!" Pacifica reached across the table and pulled Mabel into a big hug, and then Dipper. "What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you!"

"We came in for a surprise trip," Dipper said through Pacifica's blonde hair, "It's good to see you, you look… different."

"Oh, uh… you too, Dipper." Pacifica smiled, with a tint of pink to her cheeks.

It was true, Pacifica did look different, she was far from the bratty girl she had been at twelve years old. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, she had no jewelry on, and barely any makeup. This was an improvement from the garish blue eyeshadow she had worn in the past.

She also had a different air about her. The old Pacifica would have never worked at Greasy's Diner or hugged the Pines twins. It was good to see her this way.

"When my family went bankrupt I had to find a job, and Lazy Susan was the only one who would give me a chance. She taught me all about customer service, and that really rubbed off on me. I'm so thankful for her." Pacifica recalled with a smile on her face.

The twins nodded, "Well I'm glad to see you so happy," Dipper announced, "It looks good on you."

Pacifica's cheeks darkened a shade and she cleared her throat, "Well… can I take your guy's order?"

"Oh, yes," Mabel opened up the menu, "I'll take a coffee omelet and a chocolate milkshake."

"I'll have what she's having, with a vanilla shake," Dipper said.

Pacifica nodded and took down their orders, she then grabbed their menus and headed back into the kitchen.

"Oh, by the way," Pacifica said, turning back, "It's good to see you. Welcome back to Gravity Falls"

Pacifica went into the kitchen and Mabel noticed her brother staring at the back doors.

"It's good to be back," Dipper said with a smile.

* * *

**Well, this is definitely a new thing.**

**Also, two posts in one day, who am I? The Carson you know is now gone, I will now update on a regular schedule! (please don't believe that you know I never will)**

**But I finally have ideas for this story and I had this chapter already done, I planned on posting it sometime next week but I just got too excited. I'll plan to have chapter two out sometime next week but it could be the week after that.**

**I mean, I'm pretty busy with other stories. (which you should check out btw, I also have a Wattpad under the same name, I go by CJ)**

**Anyway, I was so happy to see that someone commented already! I love hearing from you guys so much, so it would be so awesome if you guys commented. If it's for feedback or just saying hi, I love hearing from you guys, reading the comments is really incredible for me.**

**Well, that's a wrap for now. You haven't seen the last of me!**

**\- Carson**


	3. Chapter Two: The Gang's Back Together!

"Soos, Melody, we're home!" Mabel's voice sounded from the front door.

"And we got groceries!" Dipper's followed.

Melody came bustling through the front hall to take some of the groceries from the twin's hands. She set them on the counter and the twins followed suit. Soos sat at the table and came over to help Melody unload the groceries.

"Well, how was your dude's trip to town?" Soos asked.

"It was great, we saw Pacifica at the diner," Mabel smirked at her brother, "We were definitely glad to see her."

"Yeah… wait, what?" Dipper did a double-take on what Mabel had said.

"Oh you heard me," Mabel leaned onto the kitchen counter, "I watched what happened, I'm not clueless you know."

"That's debatable," Dipper said once Mabel had her back turned.

"Well anyway, I'm glad to see you guys are running into some old friends. Maybe later we could stop by to see Candy and Grenda, I've heard they're back in town for the summer!" Melody suggested.

At the mention of her two friends, Mabel dropped the loaf of bread she had been holding.

"They're back?!" Mabel yelped.

Soos and Melody nodded. Candy and Grenda had been gone most of the school year, with Candy now living in Washington and Grenda flying out to meet her boyfriend, Marius von Fundshauser.

The two had been on and off ever since they were thirteen when they met at the Northwest's party. At the moment, the two were still dating, so Grenda would go to visit Marius as often as possible.

Now that she knew Candy and Grenda were back, Mabel grabbed her wallet from the table and rushed out of the room.

"Dude, where are you going?" Soos called out.

Mabel appeared back in the doorway, hands on her hips and a determined smile on her face.

"I think you know!" She declared, then dashed out of the door, leaving the three to finish the groceries.

* * *

If you had been there when the three girls had finally seen each other after all these years, you would have had hearing damage.

"I MISSED YOU GUYS!" Grenda's voice rang throughout the city.

"I... missed you- too!" Mabel managed to get out through Grenda's bone-shattering hug.

Grenda released the two girls after a second, leaving Candy and Mabel to rub their ribs.

"It has been so long!" Candy wheezed.

It had been long, too long. Mabel looked over her friends and she could barely recognize them. I mean sure they were still her friends, obviously, but time had passed, and boy had it treated them well.

Grenda had definitely changed the most. She had grown up a lot in the past four years, possibly because of her boyfriend's status. Whatever it was, she sported a new haircut and style. Her red hair that had once been pulled into a tight, greasy ponytail now hung a few inches below her shoulders. She wore a purple graphic tee, jeans, and a jean jacket, along with some giant gold hoops. Grenda had a new confidence that Mabel had never seen before, it's what truly made her seem older than when she had last seen her.

Candy had traded out her thin, oddly shaped glasses for thin gold frames, she still donned a green sweater, but a button-up jean skirt had replaced her old purple corduroy skirt. She had a kind air about her, maybe it was the way she seemed to have a permanent smile on her face or the way her eyes sparkled.

"Time sure has treated us well," Mabel said as she surveyed her friends, "And it's good to have the gang back together."

"Boy is it ever!" Grenda boomed.

If there was one thing that hadn't changed, it was Grenda's voice. Mabel was quite happy about that.

"How long have you been in town?" Candy asked Mabel.

"We got in earlier this morning," Mabel recalled."Dipper and I came in for a surprise visit. We saw Pacifica earlier, and I came to see you guys as soon as I heard you were back in town. We'll probably go see Gideon tomorrow, do you know if he's changed at all since the last time he was here?"

Candy and Grenda looked at each other and only giggled.

"We'll just let you go and see for yourself tomorrow." Candy said through laughter.

"Yes! And you'll need to tell us what you think!" Grenda chimed in.

"Yeah... okay, I guess I will?" Mabel furrowed her eyebrows, "What about Pacifica, boy has that girl changed."

"Oh yes! Ever since her family went bankrupt she's changed so much." Candy smiled.

"She's really nice now! We hang out a lot when we're in town," Grenda agreed.

"Well, that's great!" Mabel smiled.

It was great to hear that Pacifica was hanging out with Grenda and Candy and that her new personality wasn't just an act. Happiness looked good on her.

"Speaking of Pacifica... have you guys had dinner yet?" Mabel asked.

* * *

**Well guess who's back with another chapter?**

**It's me, that's who.**

**Well, guys, I've been doing pretty good on updating, and I got another chapter out for y'all!**

**Thank you so much for reading these, it really makes my day to see that y'all have commented, so please do that!**

**Anyway... what's up with Lil Gideon? Why are Grenda and Candy acting like that? AND WHAT IS UP WITH PACIFICA AND DIPPER?**

**All this and more will be answered ;)**

**Eventually.**

**But thank you so much for reading! Give a comment if you like and maybe even a follow or favorite if you'd like to read more!**

**See y'all soon!**

**\- Carson**


	4. Chapter Three: Starstruck

The door to the Mystery Shack slammed open at 3 am, and the sound of three girls singing as they walked through the entrance.

The three girls waltzed into the kitchen where they all sat down and continued in the same loud manner until a scruffy looking Dipper came sleepily down the stairs.

"What are you doing here so late… and why so loud?" Dipper managed through a yawn.

"Well, we haven't seen each other in years, would you expect anything less?" Mabel exclaimed.

"I… guess not," Dipper yawned again, "But maybe try to keep it down, Soos and Melody are asleep and I don't think you want to wake them up."

"Dipper is right, we do not want to wake them up. Mabel, we will leave now, Breakfast in the morning?" Candy offered.

"That sounds perfect, maybe we could meet up with some old friends from Gravity Falls?" Mabel asked, winking at her brother.

Dipper silently groaned, of course, she had to bring that disaster up.

"Sounds Great!" Grenda boomed.

"Yes, perhaps we could invite Gideon too." Candy offered.

"Sounds great, now please, Mabel needs some sleep," Dipper said as he dragged his sister up the stairs.

The two girls waved and walked out the door as Dipper continued to pull Mabel up the stairs.

"Bye guys!" Mabel called before the door shut.

The two twins entered their room and Dipper sat down on his bed, yawning loudly as he did so.

"What was that about?" Mabel asked.

"You didn't have to mention what happened at the restaurant…" Dipper sighed as he flopped back onto his pillow.

Mabel thought about it for a second. He was right… but still, he was denying his feelings and something was obviously going on, and Mabel could help him! I mean, she was the love expert, after all, had she not paired up dozens of people back at school? Only two of them refused to talk to her now!

"Maybe you're right…" Mabel finally announced after some silence, "But there's still something going on, and I'm getting to the bottom of it Dipper."

Silence.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked.

She was answered with a loud snore.

"Okay okay, goodnight Dipper," Mabel said through yawns, "But I'll find out what's going on. I can tell there's something there."

* * *

"Come On Dipper!" Mabel yelled as she dragged her brother through the streets of Gravity Falls, "We're going to be late!"

Mabel had insisted on bringing Dipper, despite his protests. She had even invited a certain waitress, who had agreed to take some time off after she had mention who would be coming with them. Yeah right... there was totally nothing going on between them.

Nice try Dipper.

The twins walked down the streets and soon entered the cute little breakfast barn that had recently opened in the middle of the city. They looked around the restaurant in search of their friends, who they saw sitting in the back corner. Mabel and Dipper joined the table and found a very tall boy sitting with the group. Even though the entire group was sitting, he towered over them, but Mabel barely noticed this.

Mabel happened to find him rather attractive, and Dipper happened to notice this.

"Dipper, Mabel, so happy you could join us!" Candy exclaimed as she got out of the booth to make room for the two.

"Well, thank you for inviting us!" Mabel smiled, then whispered into her ear, "And _who_ is this?"

Candy and Grenda just laughed, Mabel was a terrible whisperer.

"Don't you remember Gideon?" Grenda boomed throughout the breakfast barn, "He was in love with you all summer!"

The boy, who Mabel now could not take her eyes off of, blushed. In response, Mabel's chin dropped right onto the table.

"G-Gideon?!" Mabel sputtered.

"In the flesh," Gideon smiled, a faint pink still on his cheeks, "Howdy y'all."

Mabel continued to sputter, which earned her an elbow to the ribs. Dipper rolled his eyes and tried to listen to the conversating as Mabel muttered things to herself beside him.

"So Dipper," Gideon began, "What's it been like being back in California?"

"Oh... you know... honestly it's been kinda depressing," Dipper thought it over, "It's just not the same as back here in Gravity Falls. The people are different, the things to do are different... and you know, your life isn't being threatened every day!"

The group laughed, the memory of this past still lingering in the air.

"But seriously, I missed it. We both did." Dipper said as he glanced towards Mabel, who was still locked in on Gideon.

The group stared at her for a second, until Dipper jabbed her in the ribs again.

"Huh? Oh yeah, what he said." Mabel muttered.

Dipper rolled his eyes again, "Anyway, we really did miss you guys, and we're happy to announce we'll be staying here all summer again!"

"What?!" Grenda's voice echoed through the building.

"Yeah, Soos and Melody offered ages ago that if we ever wanted to stay the summer we were welcome to come back to the Mystery Shack. We just couldn't pass up the opportunity. Plus Grunkle Stan and Ford will be flying in soon from their random adventures, and Wendy is coming back from college. We really will have the gang back together!"

"Now all we need is some random demon attacking us!" Candy laughed.

"What about a demon attacking us?!" Came a concerned voice.

Standing at their table was none other than Pacifica Northwest, in all of her glory.

Her waitress outfit was replaced with shorts and a lake foam green t-shirt. She wore her hair in a ponytail and was wearing minimal makeup.

It was the most beautiful she had ever been in Dipper's eyes, and he felt lucky to know the Pacifica standing before him, and that he was able to call her a friend.

Now if only he could call her more.

* * *

**I'm Baaaaack!**

**Well, guys, it's a bit later than I thought but I posted twice within the same month so I would consider this a success. If you know me and my posting style by now it's usually posting three times within a week and then waiting months, but we're back with a new chapter!**

**So what is going on with Mabel and Gideon, wasn't this the other way around? **

**Either way, he's definitely changed.  
**

**But isn't Dipper so cute with Pacifica? Like they are so adorable.**

**Perhaps he will get what he wants, and perhaps he won't.**

**All this and more will be answered!**

**Stay tuned, and thank you for reading and maybe favoriting or following? Just a suggestion lol.**

**See y'all soon!**

**\- Carson**


	5. Chapter Four: The Band's Back Together!

"Um, what was that?!" Dipper's voice rang throughout the house.

A door slammed, followed by the sound of pounding feet going up to the attic. Melody looked at Soos questioningly at the kitchen table, but he just shook his head and smiled. This was all too familiar to him.

"Oh, you're one to talk," Mabel retorted, "You were practically drooling over Pacifica."

"Drooling, really? Well, at least I didn't sit there with my mouth hanging open. You swallow any flies while you were sitting there?"

Mabel rolled her eyes and fell back onto her bed, she crossed her arms and stared at the wall.

"I really made a fool of myself…" she muttered.

Dipper sighed and flopped down on his bed, he took off his hat and rubbed the fur on it.

"If it helps I think we both did…" Dipper tried at consoling his sister, who continued to stare at the wall.

"It's kinda funny actually… he used to be the one so obsessed with you and now… right sorry." Dipper paused after a glare from Mabel, "... whatcha thinking?"

"I just want to know when he got so hot!" Mabel cried.

Dipper cracked a small smile, which earned a matching smile from Mabel.

"We're really helpless aren't we?" Mabel asked.

Dipper shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno… I was watching Gideon… he seemed fairly interested in you…"

"Oh shut up!" Mabel cried as she threw one of her pillows at him, "Either way, have you seen Pacifica… there is DEFINITELY something going on there!"

"There is not!" Dipper retorted.

Mabel rolled her eyes and sat up on her bed, "Sure, then why do you have this?"

Mabel stood up and snatched the hat from Dipper, she reached inside and pulled out a white slip of paper.

"This is Pacifica's phone number… with a little heart on it!"

"Give that back!" Dipper cried as he lunged towards Mabel.

Mabel laughed and jumped back onto her bed. The two ran around the room, Mabel always one step ahead.

"You'd have to catch me to get it back! Ooh, I wonder when she'll text you… It could be now! I know you've already texted her Dipper!" Mabel called as she ran down the stairs.

Their game of chase continued throughout the house and ended with Mabel crashing into an open door, and Dipper barely avoiding her on the floor.

"What… was that?" Mabel asked from the floor.

Dipper smirked and grabbed the paper from her hands, then went around to see who was at the door.

She had definitely grown a few inches, but Dipper towered over her. Her red hair fell a little past her shoulders and she wore an old baseball cap.

Wendy Corduroy stood at the front door, in all her fame and glory.

"Wendy!" Dipper cried as the two greeted each other with a hug.

The two stood at the door and talked for a second, until Mabel, who was still on the floor, cleared her throat.

"This is great and all, and don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you, Wendy… BUT WILL SOMEBODY HELP ME UP?!" Mabel cried.

"Ooh, sorry Mabel!" Wendy came around the door to help the girl up, "Ooh, sick. You've got a black eye, when did that happen?"

"WHAT?!" Mabel cried as she ran to the mirror to inspect her new bruise.

Wendy turned to Dipper for an explanation, but he simply shrugged. "Some would call it… payback."

* * *

The four, and now Wendy, sat at the table for dinner. Melody scooped spaghetti onto everyone's plates as she continued to fuss over Mabel's eye.

"Really, are you sure you don't want some more ice? It's no problem for me to-"

"Really, it's fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore!" Mabel declined.

Melody hesitated for a second, then shook her head and set the spaghetti on the counter. The five started eating and struck up a small conversation.

"So… how did breakfast go?" Melody asked.

Dipper and Mabel choked on their drinks and had to take a second to recompose themselves.

"Well… uh… it was uh…" Dipper fumbled.

"Great! It was great!" Mabel chimed in.

"Well… that's good. I heard that Gideon joined you…?" Melody asked.

Dipper started giggling, which earned him a kick from across the table.

"... and Pacifica?"

Mabel smirked, "Oh yes, she was there… ow!"

"Are you alright?" Wendy asked.

Mabel shot her brother a look, "Oh yes… just… bit my tongue…"

"Alright then…" Melody mumbled.

The rest of dinner was, thankfully silent. The twins finished their food quickly and ran up to the attic. Laughter could be heard from the kitchen, but the three downstairs ignored it.

Who knows what could have been going on up there.

* * *

**And we're back with another chapter!**

**I may have gotten a bit stuck with this one, but it didn't take too long to work it out and here we are!  
**

**But guys, I'm so excited, we recently hit half of a milestone and it's amazing with only four chapters posted! I couldn't do it without y'all and I am so happy you guys are reading and enjoying!  
**

**As always, feel free to comment, maybe give this story a follow or favorite if that's your style.**

**Thank you so much!**

**\- Carson**


	6. Chapter Five: The Return of the Grunkles

"Guys! We gotta be prepared! Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford will be here any day, and we have to make sure their welcome back to Gravity Falls is perfect!" Mabel announced in the kitchen one morning.

"This'll be their first time back in four years, and they don't know everyone will be here. It'll be like they never left!" Dipper chimed in.

The group nodded as the two planned. In the kitchen sat Melody, Soos, and Wendy, as well as Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, and Gideon. Mabel had randomly decided to text them all at 1 am to plan Stan and Ford's surprise party.

Everyone showed up at around 10, which was a surprise to Melody and Soos, but the two welcomed everyone in and Melody made extra pancakes.

Mabel cracked open a notebook and scribbled something down, she turned the book and showed everyone the ideas she already had written down.

"We have Stan and Ford's favorite foods, and some of their favorite games, anything else you guys had in mind?" Mabel went over her ideas.

"Well, Stan and Ford are on that boat… maybe we could get a cake shaped like it?" Wendy suggested.

"Wendy, I like where you're headed!" Mabel announced as she wrote it down in the notebook, "We have a cake, foods, games… What else do we need?"

"Decorations are always essential for a party." Candy said.

"Oh yes, what kind of decorations would y'all suggest? I can go grab them on my way home." Gideon offered.

"That would be perfect." Mabel mumbled, "Streamers are always good… maybe blue? Oh! Balloons too!"

"And tablecloths, I can find some table decorations. At the restaurant, we're always trying to find new ways to decorate during the holidays. I'm sure we have some stuff that could work."

"Perfect, perfect." Mabel smiled, "Dipper, anything else?"

"I can't think of anything, you guys pretty much have it covered." Dipper thought.

Everyone nodded and began to head out, "Oh… wait! I almost forgot!" Dipper yelped, "Under no circumstance do we mention Bill… we don't want to bring up bad memories."

Everyone nodded, it was best that the previous summer was erased from history, and it was best not to mention it to Stan. He definitely suffered the worst out of everyone.

"Alright, guys! Those of you who have your tasks, you are free to go!" Mabel announced.

Pacifica and Gideon nodded and left the shack, leaving Candy and Grenda sitting at the kitchen table.

"What Do We Do?!" Grenda asked.

"I'm glad you asked, we need someone to pick up the cake when the time comes. We'll order it, but we need someone to bring it here. Candy, do you mind doing that?" Dipper asked to which Candy nodded.

"And Grenda, we'll need you for those high spots in decorations here when the day comes, but it would also be great if you could pick up the games and then come help us set them up. Does that sound good to you?" Mabel read off her list.

"I am on it!" Grenda agreed.

"Perfect girls, you are free to go!" Mabel grinned.

Candy and Grenda left the kitchen. A bang from the front door signified they had left the Mystery Shack.

"What about us, you two?" Melody asked the twins.

"Yeah, you can't forget about us!" Soos added on.

Mabel nodded and looked back down on her list, it took her a second but she finally found a job for them, "Snacks. Could you two grab snacks at the store the day of? We'll pay for them of course-"

"Oh, no need. We're happy to pay for this. These are your Grunkles, they're no strangers." Melody waved them off.

"Besides, Stan's family. He was more of a father to me than my real dad ever was. I'd do anything for him." Soos smiled, "It'll be great to see him, dudes. It's been forever."

"It really has," Dipper said.

The twins looked at each other with small smiles. If there was one thing they looked forward to this summer, it was seeing their Grunkles again.

* * *

"Candy! You got the cake, okay great set it over there. Grenda… how's it going with those games? Good, good. Pacifica, those decorations are looking good! Snacks, cake, games, decorations… is that everything?" Mabel ran over everything in her head.

"Relax," Dipper said, sitting his sister down and handing her a glass of water, "You'll work yourself to death. Everything is going fine, and they won't get here any time soon."

Mabel released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, "You're right, you're right. It's just-!"

"This has to be perfect for Gunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford. It will be, you're putting a lot of work into this. Now relax, take a break, and I will work with the decorations."

Mabel nodded and sipped her water, but she still kept a close eye on everything that was going on. This day would be perfect, and nothing would ruin it.

"They're here!" Grenda boomed after just a minute of relaxation.

Mabel's head snapped up to see a car turn around the corner. She jumped up to help finish whatever could be done, then hid the supplies and the trash.

Everyone stood in a line to try and hide the set up from Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford, it kinda worked… not really.

Grunkle Stan stepped out of the car, and Mabel and Dipper ran to give him a hug. He may have acted tough, but there was no way to hide the fact that he was excited to see them.

Next Grunkle Ford stepped out of the car, and the twins gave him a big hug as well.

The family was back together, everything was perfect again.

However, this was only for a short second.

Another person stepped out of the car, a girl.

She looked to be a bit older than the twins, maybe Wendy's age? She was tall and had an easy-going look to her, but she looked tough at the same time.

Dipper and Mabel exchanged a glance, before turning back to this newcomer. This summer was going to be different than expected.

* * *

**Well look who we have here, a new person! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!  
**

**Don't worry guys, I have a good plan for her. I think you'll enjoy what I have in store. But if you don't... idk what to tell you.**

**But anyway, WHO IS SHE? **

**What is she doing with Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford?  
**

**I guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter!**

**But on another note, we are so close to a personal goal of mine, and I just want to say thank you. I know I only have a few chapters out, but I'm really excited about this.**

**But anyway, while you're waiting feel free to comment, or maybe even favorite or follow.**

**Have a great day! Stay safe and healthy!**

**\- Carson**


	7. Chapter Six: The Plots of the New Girl

"Uh, who are you?" Dipper asked the girl.

A funny look plastered itself on her face, "I see they never told you about me."

The group nodded and the girl sighed, "They hired me a while back to help with the ship, with the maintenance and all that. I've been with Stan and Ford the past few weeks, and I'm planning to go home by the end of the summer."

"Well… Okay, that makes sense…"

"Delilah," She answered, "and I'm sorry to crash in like this, I understand it must be a bit awkward. I'll do my best to stay out of your way."

Delilah went to grab the bags and bring them into the house, leaving Grunkle Stan, Ford, and the gang outside.

"Now's as good of a time as any." Pacifica stood on her tiptoes and whispered into Dipper's ear.

He nodded, and the group parted ways.

"SURPRISE!" The crowd yelled.

Stan and Ford jumped back and grinned at the display before them. As Mabel had hoped, everything was perfect… at least to them, it was.

It didn't matter that the decorations looked a bit sloppy, or the cake had been messed up; to Stan and Ford, this was the best surprise party ever.

The gang crowded around the cake and Soos did the honor of cutting into the messy lumps of frosting. He served everyone a piece, and it was no secret that Stan's piece was a bit bigger than the others.

The lumps of cake that had now been messily hacked into by Soos were slowly diminishing. The group decided to offer Delilah, who was just sitting inside on her laptop, a piece; but she refused and went right back to her work.

Once the cake was gone, and the snacks began to disappear, the games began. They may have been poorly done, but yet again, to Stan and Ford, they were perfect.

Something sparked that day, almost as if the gang felt like they were finally home again. However, unknown to everyone, Delilah sat inside and watched the group.

She carefully observed their motions, and although she tried to mask it, nothing could hide the glare on her face. It was definitely certain, Delilah was plotting something, and no one could do a thing about it.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's a short chapter. BUT! You get two chapters within a week so NO COMPLAINING!**

**I realize some of you might have thought I just shoved Delilah in there as a romantic interest for Dipper, but that is not the case. Trust me, I have good plans for her... well... I have plans for her.**

**You'll just have to wait and see what I mean.**

**In the meantime, you might go read some of my other works, I have some on here and I have some on Wattpad under the same username. **

**Back for the Summer is also on Wattpad, but you guys get to read this first, I post my chapters on Wattpad after I post on here.**

**But if you don't want to read those, that's cool. I'll probably be able to post more now, with everything going crazy at the moment. We'll see.**

**But for now, feel free to comment (I love reading your guy's comments) Or maybe a favorite or follow.**

**I'll see ya soon! Stay safe and stay healthy!**

**\- Carson**


	8. Chapter Seven: Let Them Eat Cake

"Hydra… Hydra! Are you there?!"

"Yes, I'm here… and I'm in."

"Good, remember your assignment, you must make him remember, it's the only way to bring him back."

"I'll do what I can. This won't be easy you know… not with those kids sticking by him."

"Do what you must to bring him back, it is the only way… finish what he started."

The kitchen door slammed open, and the Pines twins walked in. Mabel held a piece of cake and set it down by Delilah, who was still on her computer.

"I know you said you didn't want it… but it's the last slice. Don't eat it if you don't want it, but it's for you." Mabel said sheepishly.

Dipper nodded and the two walked out. Delilah looked down at the cake, which more resembled a wad of frosting that had been slapped onto a plate, but it did look appetizing…

Out of the corner of her eyes, Mabel could see Delilah inside. She watched as the girl picked over what was on her plate. A small smile grew on her face, maybe she wasn't that bad?

Then she suddenly tossed it over her shoulder, and the cake landed perfectly in the trash can.

Okay, maybe not.

Mabel rolled her eyes, she would just have to ignore Delilah. Like every other girl at school, she was just another person who disagreed with her, but Mabel had decided long ago to live life with her head held high.

It had worked so far, it wouldn't be much different with Delilah… right?

* * *

"I'm serious Dipper!"

"I know I know, I'm sorry… so what did you see again?"

"Well… it's not that I saw anything… I just…"

Dipper sighed and clicked the pen he held in his hand and slammed the leather-bound notebook he had in his lap.

"Look, I know you may not like her, but we have to accept Delilah as one of the group!"

Turns out it was very different from the girls at school.

Maybe it was the fact that the girls Mabel knew were just jerky spoiled girls, who's parents bought them the most expensive car the minute they turned sixteen, but with Delilah… things just felt off. More off than Mabel would usually feel about girls like her.

"I know… maybe it's the fact that she came in so suddenly. I mean, I was expecting it to be _just_ Stan and Ford, you know, like old times." Mabel sighed and leaned back into one of her pillows.

"I get that," Dipper nodded and mimicked Mabel's position in his own bed, "I still don't like her being here. But it is what it is, and we'll just have to make the most of this situation. In the meantime, we can always meet up with the group again… you know, to get your mind off things."

A smirk grew on Mabel's face, "Oh really, are you _sure_ that's the reason you want to meet up?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It wouldn't have to do with the fact that you and Pacifica were sitting super close today, and sharing a piece of cake?"

"I uh-" Dipper sputtered, "I have no idea what you're talking about! And anyway, I could say the same for you, you were googling over Gideon the entire time!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Once again the twins bickering could be heard from downstairs, and it would almost be concerning, except for the occasional laughter that would spout suddenly.

It would bring a smile to Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford's face, it was good to hear the laughter that they had so long missed. It was good to be home.

* * *

**Boom Baby!**

**If you don't get that reference I am very disappointed in you.**

**But anyway, I'm back with another chapter!**

**Now I know some of you were concerned with Delilah and if she was going to be shipped with Dipper. While I may add oc's that will be shipped with characters in other stories, that is not my plan for this story. I realize some of you may have been concerned when you saw the new girl, so I just wanted to put that out there!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys have been keeping safe and keeping healthy, it's best for everyone at this point.**

**I'll be back soon!**

**\- Carson**


End file.
